Her eyes
by La risa de Anael
Summary: Nadie sabe realmente de donde vienen los espíritus oscuros, ni de porque son capaces de ver dentro del corazón de las personas. Pero si es sabido que su envoltura en misterios ocultan un potencial dañino... y una pequeña brecha de luz. (Advertencia: probables escenas vex y thornshipping)
1. Prólogo

Her eyes

Sin decir ni una palabra la muchacha se acercó al frente cuando la mujer le detectó y se le quedó mirando firmemente. Aplaudiendo y dictando órdenes con su voz respetuosa y autoritaria la profesora de danza, una mujer de algunas arrugas ya pronunciadas, logró hacer que él grupo se hiciese a los costados.

De ese modo sólo quedo una estudiante de cabello recogido. Nadie pudo ver bien sus rasgos, porque mecánicamente todo el camino miró al suelo. Cuando llego al centro del salón se sentó con los ojos cerrados y con su tutu color carne formando una especie de circulo alrededor, que le daba un efecto de vestido.

Con sus uñas largas la profesora oprimió el botón del reproductor, y el intro suave de violines comenzó.

Al son de la dulce introducción la chica lentamente comenzó a estirarse y de ese modo logro ponerse de pie. Sus movimientos fueron claros y finos mientras la melodía claramente era una canción de amor. Sin embargo entre los violines aparecieron tonos más graves de violas, chelos y hasta un piano que hacía a la canción más profunda y compleja. La chica bailaba en un acting donde tenía que seguir el sonido de todos los instrumentos con coordinación. Era un baile profundo, apasionado, y que claramente tomó mucho esfuerzo por parte de la intérprete.

Pasado unos tres minutos el cuento narrado por el baile de la muchacha y por los instrumentos fue llegando a su tramo final. La viola, el chelo y el piano fueron cayendo en la profundidad de la pieza hasta que quedaron como simples acompañantes del violín y de la bailarina, que volvían a tener el protagonismo.

Al ritmo de las notas de la introducción, pero tocadas con más lentitud, la muchacha fue cayendo en cámara lenta hasta terminar en la misma pose con la que comenzó. Sólo allí levantó la mirada, y dejo que su público viese sus enormes y profundos ojos

…..

Entre un montón de gente se mezclaron las personas que salían del instituto junto con las que ingresaban. Parte del enfoque de la mayoría sigilosamente se figaba en esa muchacha de pelo marrón y ojos claros. La misma al salir de la puerta estaba prolijamente peinada, pero antes de terminar de bajar la pequeña escalinata deshizo la cinta y movió el rostro a ambos lados, logrando de este modo que su cabello se acomodase por sí mismo.

Era una muchacha de mediana altura, con figura agradable y una singular cara de victoria. Esa tarde por fin tuvo una pequeña oportunidad de práctica frente a lo que sería bailar en escenarios reales con centenares de personas.

A pesar que para sus compañeras eso no era la gran cosa, para ella era el comienzo del camino, una pequeña victoria a favor de su sueño.

Y aunque su corazón explotaba de emociones teniendo almacenada esa adrenalina, su cara sólo reflejaba una sonrisa leve, que casi pícaramente guardaba para sus adentros. Esa era su mejor faceta, era su sitio, y su lugar.

Sabiendo volver por si misma a la realidad, miró hacia la derecha para ver que efectivamente el semáforo estaba en verde.

No recordaba la última vez de que de hecho sintió tanta emoción porque alguien la viese bailar….

_¿O sí? _

Su conciencia la traicionó a traer de nuevo ese peculiar recuerdo que llenó su cara de rubor. Ya se había prometido no volver a cometer estupideces por esa persona que ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era… Y que para colmo de males hacía ya una semana que no se aparecía por el pequeño estudio de baile que tomaba prestado en el colegio para practicar en sus ratos libres.

Paulatinamente mordió su labio inferior, los recuerdos de tenerlo sentado observándola mientras bailaba eran una especie de estigma… Él no era la misma persona que su amigo, él era diferente, tanto que no podía huir de sus ojos cuando aparecían, o de su voz cuando le hablaba. Probablemente ella era la única que se había dado cuenta que él y su otro yo no eran el mismo ser, pero por otra parte el tampoco parecía tener intenciones de demostrarle lo contrario y proteger su identidad verdadera.

Junto las manos contra su pecho, y deseo poder recordar el suceso que también tuvo lugar hace siete días… Sólo para poder entender porque había vuelto a observarla desde la sombras como si se tratase del enemigo.

Sobre todo sabiendo que ella sabía que estaba allí, aunque era incapaz de verlo…


	2. Punto de quiebre

Her eyes

Capítulo I: Punto de quiebre

La jovencita frunció el ceño desordenando su melena corta y café. En sus pupilas azules se reflejaron las cortinas blancas de la ventana, y una ráfaga de viento logró hacer correr el manto en cuestión. Reveló el cielo que ya estaba completamente naranja, allí prefirió cerrar sus ojos y tomar coraje para encaminarse hacia el salón.

Esas prácticas en el estudio de baile del colegio eran unas escapatorias para su bien estar, y eran su cable a tierra en esos tiempos turbios de exámenes y presiones de todos los miembros de su familia.

Cada tanto estando allí el tiempo parecía hacerse más largo, y eso le daba una sensación de que todo estaría bien, incluso aunque se distrajera bailando un poco. De hecho hoy fue de esos días donde un todo giró en un solo evento. Primero fue gracioso darse cuenta que no recordaba las primeras clases del día, el almuerzo, o inclusive que estaba haciendo justo antes de poner un pie en el estudio.

Aunque intentase tomárselo con gracia y aludir a que su cansancio era la respuesta, Inevitablemente sintió como "muy raro" que sólo recordase cuando anoche se quedó dormida, pero que no recordara el momento en el que _despertó. _Levantó la cabeza al frente viéndose iluminada. Esa palabra "despertar" fue la clave para entender porque el tiempo no pasaba nunca, y porque el mundo parecía girar en ese preciso instante.

Dentro de su cerebro se batió una idea un poco torpe, pero que tenía su justificación en el simple hecho que ya le había pasado muchas veces. Nuevamente las cortinas fueron el foco de su atención… Podía verlas, pero al momento de estirar su mano para alcanzarlas no sintió nada, no tenía textura o siquiera una materia aparente que pudiese tocar. Todo a su alrededor eran meras imágenes guardadas en su subconciente. Allí entrecerró los ojos sonriendo con decepción, esa era la explicación de porque ese momento era tan _perfecto,_ simplemente no existía como tal.

Pero más que un sueño parecía un dejabu dentro de un sueño, y si en cuestión lo era¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba recordando?

Los pisos blancos y lustrados se fueron del plano material, apareciendo en su lugar unas especies de baldosas transparentes, que formaban un camino hacia adelante. De golpe entre la sorpresa y la desorientación un escalofrío la obligó a mirar a sus espaldas. Aunque al principio no vio nada, moviendo un poco la cabeza noto algo parecido a un diminuto reflejo de luz… y al estirar la mano pudo comprobar la existencia de una fina pero irrompible pared de cristal.

Sin más opciones visibles, frente a su mala corazonada decidió mirar de nuevo el camino que no tenía un aparente fin. Aunque su razonamiento se volvió una mala idea una vez que lo hizo.

En la oscuridad al otro lado del camino nacieron nubes de humo color violeta. El mismo y venoso vapor comenzó a unirse en un solo punto, y mientras más la pobre chica observaba, más forma tomaba hasta volverse casi humano.

No había que ser un genio para deducir que no era alguien seguro. Por eso la actitud de Anzu fue de retroceder buscando distancia, pero chocó la espalda sin recordar esa maldita pared tras ella. En un arranque de carencia de ideas golpeo débil pero ansiosamente el vidrio. Comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, era normal que creyera que nadie podía lastimarla en un sueño. Pero ante esa lógica, no pudo saber que esas hermosas estructuras de hecho eran una trampa para acorralarla.

A medida que los segundos pasaban supo tomar varias acciones valientes pero que resultaron ser inútiles. Como golpear más fuerte, mirar si había otra salida, o intentar huir hacía los costados. Ese lugar estaba hecho con el mero fin de ser un callejón sin salida.

Aún tenía fuerzas para luchar, incluso sin saber realmente que estaba pasando. "¿¡Quién eres!?" le cuestionó una vez que su atención se centró otra vez en el ser que se estaba formando de las sombras. "¡Da la cara!" volvió a gritar apretando los puños, y viendo como los rasgos faciales del hombre estaba próximo a concretarse.

Pero… nunca se hubiese imaginado cuan desagradable sería la respuesta.

El silenció de muerte duró nada, se cortó con potentes temblores que vinieron del suelo. Algo estaba atravesando el vidrio y rompiendo el cristal a gran velocidad y con suma violencia. La lluvia de cristales apenas le dejó ver cuando frente a sus narices surgieron cadenas doradas unidas a lo que parecían ser raíces.

Sin perder el tiempo y como si estuviesen siendo cuidadosamente manipuladas empezaron a rodear a la joven que luchaba en vano por liberarse. Rápidamente envolvieron sus piernas, cintura, y hasta su caja torácica, apenas permitiendo el movimiento de la respiración.

La desesperación de esos instantes eternos, francamente, no fueron nada comparada a la que hubo cuando escuchó unos pasos firmes. De golpe se le cruzó alguien por la cabeza… Así, sus pupilas se elevaron hacían el frente sabiendo (o creyendo saber) con que se encontraría.

Si no estaba equivocada, todo eso era un remember de algo que _realmente _había sucedido, aunque con un escenario alterado. Cuando sus ojos finalmente terminaron de elevarse, nuevamente supo que algo en todo esto estaba siendo trastornado.

Si era él, si era su aspecto y sus rasgos. Era su voz, su forma de caminar, y sus poderes_. _Pero,_ no eran sus ojos_. Ni de lejos, siquiera tenían brillo, o algún rastro de humanidad.

Pero en la versión opaca de ese joven, hasta el tono de su piel parecía haber mutado a un tono casi inhumanamente pálido, cuyo fin aparente era darle un aspecto tenebroso y fúnebre. La castaña pudo sentir sus dedos temblando entre los espacios que los trancaban y como sus grandes orbitas azules comenzaron a humedecerse entrando en pánico.

Ella en realidad no temía a lo que pudiese pasar, sino a lo que fuese que hubiese hecho para tener que verlo así… Con ese aspecto de muerto en vida, y con esa aura oscura que levitaba rodeando a su ser entero.

De nuevo la maldita incógnita de que había pasado ese día la invadieron, ella sólo era capaz de recordar una parte… la cual parecía ser cambiada constantemente por algún motivo.

El silencio seco se fue llenando con los lentos gemidos de terror de la muchacha y por los pasos que sonaron sincronizados cinco o seis veces

Anzu inconscientemente dilato sus pupilas fijándose en la sonrisa vil que se acercaba. Antes de cerrar los ojos atinó a mirar al costado del hombro del "otro yugi" y allí vio una cara que no pudo olvidar. Esa imagen se transformó en una respuesta aparente al porque de todo esto… Era un hombre moreno y en sus dedos se divisaba unos delgados hilos, cuyos extremos opuestos se unían a la espalda del otro varón.

-"Es un títere"- Susurro con su voz temblando.

Finalmente, el miedo le venció y cerró los ojos. En breve escuchó que los pasos dejaron de ser perezosos y fueron tomando velocidad paulatinamente. De un segundo a otro su indefenso cuerpo sólo pudo apretar los parpados, y verse envuelta en el frío abrazo que la derribó de un golpe.

* * *

Los instintos de la castaña demostraron tener razón. En la "verdadera" realidad, ella nunca había despertado, porque todo eso era un sueño que aún estaba viviendo. El reloj sobre la mesa de noche indicaba que no eran ni las cinco de la mañana, de modo que nadie podía sospechar lo que estaba sufriendo.

En su cuarto no había luz aparte de la luna que atravesaba las cortinas del balcón. El lugar tenía un espacio bien utilizado, pero no muy grande. Sobre el armario se podía ver algunos peluches con formas de conejo. Y en el piso se encontraba extraviado un zapato, que probablemente se cayó por accidente en algún momento de la noche.

Aunque descripto de ese modo aparentaba ser un cuarto normal de cualquier jovencita, algo sobrenatural tuvo lugar.

Él, el hombre extraño del sueño, apareció en el balcón. Pudo traspasar la puerta corrediza sin necesidad de abrirla, sólo uso un breve intervalo de tiempo, y la atravesó cual fantasma.

Primero se acercó lentamente. La castaña visiblemente se movía como tratando de luchar, pero no era contra el misterioso personaje, sino contra algo o alguien de su sueño. El hombre arqueó una ceja viendo como sus muñecas dejaron de moverse, como si alguien las hubiera agarrado. Tampoco había alguien en sima de ella, pero del mismo modo dejo de mover las piernas como si algo le hiciese peso. Luego de pensarlo lentamente entendió que ella se movía como si todo fuese verdad. Y fue bastante sombrío comprobar que ella lo sentía del mismo modo.

Claramente comprendía que ante su necesidad de "atrapar a ese chico" había entrometido en el asunto a gente inocente como ella, pero eso sencillamente era una conclusión hecha a medias. En realidad él no sabía que realmente estaba soñando (a pesar de disponer de los medios para hacerlo). Al querer desentenderse de ello, de cierto modo se estaba lavando las manos.

La muchacha dentro de la pesadilla se negaba abrir los ojos aún siendo capturada por el infinito terror que sentía. Verdaderamente estaba sudando, y sus pupilas comenzaron a gotear lágrimas pequeñas. Era un sentimiento similar a ahogarse, y estaba producido por alguien que utilizaba un cruel mezcla entre un beso y una mordida.

Al notar las lágrimas supo que era el momento adecuado para terminar con eso. Finalmente el hombre moreno de místico atuendo le puso fin al juego apoyando su mano sobre la frente de la castaña. Entre el flequillo y la mano se hizo presente una luz dorada muy tenue, pero mediante la cual aparentemente la chica cesó su llanto.Y su cara volvió a ser pacífica.

Así había sucedido noche tras noche desde hace siete días. Aunque sólo él lo sabía de verdad, ella había sido parte y a la vez víctima de un juego sombrío, y todo con el fin de intentar acorralar a uno de sus "amigos".

Se tomó un momento para auto recriminarse por esa decisión, no había tomado en cuenta de los problemas que esa táctica acarrearía. Nunca se habría imaginado que los residuos del "Yami no Game" llegasen al extremo de producir pesadillas por tantos días.

–"Tsk"- se quejó hundiéndose en una autocrítica

Sin embargo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió que la joven fue moviéndose para lograr sacar su pesada mano de en sima. El mismo la retiro sin problema y luego sonrió bajando la cara pero subiendo los ojos.

-Lleva días sin aparecerse… ¿A qué se supone que debe tenerle miedo un espíritu de las "sombras"?-

* * *

Si la castaña se quejaba de que sus cabello no pudo salvarse del agua, pues que decir de esos chicos. En esa mañana cargada de mala suerte Anzu se salvó por un pelo de ir bajo la lluvia protegida únicamente con su mochila… Pero por más malo que eso sonase, de hecho sus compañeros caídos en guerra (es decir que no llegaron a tiempo para tomar el bus) hicieron su tragicómica aparición en las puertas del colegio, con esas indescriptibles caras de póker.

El pequeño Yugi parecía traer una esponja en la cabeza. Y con sólo verlos uno podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido, sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones.

En la mano del más bajo de los chicos estaba su paraguas azul marino, cuyos alambres se habían invertido por el viento quedando con forma de copa, y por ende, inútil. Honda y Jonouchi por quien sabe que cruel trampa del destino terminaron usando un paraguas verde, pero dado la diferencia de altura (y la torpeza inminente de ambos) seguro que no fueron capaces de compartirla.

Anzu ser rió en voz bajita al imaginarse la escena chistosa de Honda y Jono compartiendo paraguas nada masculinamente. Y si bien trató de reír bajo para no molestarlos, de todos modos fue escuchada.

Si bien el rubio no fue lo capaz de entender el chiste, de todos modos reclamó con un fuerte "¡¿De qué te ríes Anzu?!"

A lo cual la misma respondió con un suave e irónico "nada".

La verdad esa tontería le había devuelto el humor, por lo menos eso tuvo de positivo el haber viajado sola, y haber tenido que aguantar los "halagos" de los chicos de otros institutos, o de las muchachas de otras academias de baile.

Los suspiros salieron de su boca con buen motivo. Incluso siguiendo los consejos de su profesora, incluso haciéndose a al margen en las competencias de la ciudad por esa temporada, esas tipas tenían una especie de detector en sima de ella. Pero si lo pensaba de este modo, no era tan difícil, no había muchas chicas con sus rasgos en su curso, sólo hacía falta que supieran su edad y su colegio (cosa que se decía cada vez que se presentaba) y con eso ya era más que suficiente para que la tuviesen "marcada".

Ella terminó siguiendo jóvenes sabiendo de memoria el camino entero, pero sin prestarle atención realmente. Debido a eso una de las baldosas del piso que estaba mínimamente levantada, fue contundente para hacerla semi tropezar.

Todo el peso de su cuerpo fue para adelante, y logró estabilizarse gracias a la una mano algo pequeña, pero que la agarró con toda la firmeza que pudo. La castaña abrió sus ojos y vio al "pequeño Yugi" que la miró preocupado, pero que luego soltó su mano alborotadamente con un gran rubor en su cara.

Las pupilas azules de la joven reflejaron ternura. Yugi siempre fue así, le daba pena que lo tocaran o que lo miraran mucho. Su cara era muy redonda para un chico de su edad, al igual que sus ojos, se podía decir que esos rasgos le hacían acordar a algún cachorro de cualquier animal prácticamente.

La castaña estiró la mano hacía la cara del muchacho y le piñizcó la mejilla. Quizá en algún momento de su amistad ella tuvo cierto miedo a que Yugi terminara mal interpretando su cariño, pero durante tanto tiempo lo cuidó, que de hecho no podía sentir algo así como un cariño maternal.

-¡Suéltame Anzu!- chilló el muchacho avergonzado, dejando salir algo de su no muy común aspecto casi masculino.

Ella volvió a reír y caminó haciéndole una señal de que siguieran adelante. Como esperaban que sucediera sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus lugares pero el profesor aún no estaba en la clase.

Rápidamente Anzu divisó a Mioh, que parecía algo enferma, pero que la salido con su habitual alegría dándole una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Honda interiormente maldijo la amistad entre ambas, ya que por Anzu nunca encontraba la oportunidad de sentarse o inclusive hablar con Mioh… siempre hablaban de cosas de chicas…

La muchacha de cabellos verdes saco la mochila del asiento de al lado y se lo dio a Anzu.

-¿Te sientes mejor Anzu-chan?- Le pregunto sabiendo sobre las noches de "dormir-poco-y-nada" que su amiga estaba pasando.

Obviamente aunque estaba de buen humor era difícil esconder su desconcentración (y sus ojeras claro) –Pues… Dormí un poco, por lo menos- dijo rascándose el mejilla con el dedo índice-pero no te preocupes Mioh, hoy terminaré todo temprano y me iré a casa a dormir- se excusó como para cortar el tema.

La peliverde infló una de sus mejillas tomándole de las muñecas, Anzu sonrió nerviosamente previendo lo que estaba por decir.

-¡Vamos a la enfermería!, ¡Mioh nunca podrá ser una buena enfermera si deja a sus amigos sufrir!-

Moviéndose nerviosamente en resistencia a su pedido, la castaña intentó sacar un argumento a su favor, pero sólo balbuceo como un bebé hasta que impaciente la peliverde se la llevó a la fuerza montando una especie de secuestro. Los muchacho que estaban sentados hasta atrás quedaron mirando la puerta con los ojos como plato. Todos ellos al final se rieron pero quedaron con un pequeño toque de preocupación, eso por escuchar los argumentos maternales y algo histéricos de Mioh. Pero fue el pequeño quien quedó peor... Algo dentro suyo comenzó a impacientarse de forma muy fuerte, se movía como queriendo romperse y salir.

* * *

-Esto no es necesario…- susurro sonrojándose

Avergonzada se hizo un bodoque ignorando las voces de las dos señoras que trabajaban en enfermería. Ambas mujeres la conocían desde niña, eran colegas de su madre, y por ende todo la charla con Mioh se trató de lo "linda" que era cuando niña.

A Anzu le dolía un poco esa escuchar esas palabras que la describían como una muñeca con vida… ya no podía contar todas las veces que escucho el cuento de "la niñita de vestido y sombrero" que siempre corría por los pasillos del hospital donde trabajaba su madre.

Tuvo que aguantar esas voces narrando lo mismo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente la emoción de volver a verla se disolvió. Escuchó las despedidas dando fin a la charla, y por fin pudo dejar de ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo a penas comenzó a relajarse una de las enfermeras (la más joven de las dos) corrió la cortina y asomando la cabeza le dijo algo que apenas pudo percatarse, pero aún así sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Lo más probable era que dormir durante tanto tiempo unas pocas horas le estén afectando su capacidad para concentrarse, y ahora que estaba en una suave cama completamente sola le era dificultoso no querer dormir un poco.

Sus pestañas comenzaron a bajar opacándole la vista, los parpados quería cerrarse, y ella se resistía en vano. No es como si alguien quisiera atentar contra ella mientras descansaba unos segundo los ojos. Y justo cuando estaba por dormirse se le vino a la mente ese horrible sueño que la obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe.

Tratando de olvidarlo repitió su anterior pensamiento "no es como si quisieran atentar contra mi mientras duermo", y así le volvió la sonrisa creyéndose muy tonta. De algún modo era una respuesta factible creer que si no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pues era muy difícil que no lo soñara.

Ablandó la almohada, se puso de costado y se cubrió hasta la mejilla con las sábanas. Como una canción de cuna la lluvia regresó, las hojas comenzaron a mecerse, y su sueño la fue consumiendo… tan despacio que se quedó dormida sin notarlo realmente…

Tras la puerta entre abierta se montaba una pequeña oficina dónde se guardaban los medicamentos y las dos enfermeras charlaban en sus tiempos libres. De hecho esa charla tirando a chismosaje era lo predominante casi siempre.

Frente al escritorio estaba la enfermera de mayor trayectoria, tenía el atuendo típico de su profesión combinado con un prolijo peinado que abarcaba todos sus canosos mechones en un rodete. Era de exuberante y grueso cuerpo, y que aún así lo movía pispiretamente, cuando no estaba en horas de trabajo claro.

Por otra parte su colega era por lo menos veinte años más joven, de peinado similar y vestimenta idéntica. Esta se reía sentada frente al escritorio mientras cada tanto sorbía un poco del café antes que se enfríe.

Los comentarios sobre esa niña (que de hecho hoy fue su única paciente) fueron casi todo de lo que hablaron, considerando que normalmente sus temas de conversación iban en aumento a medida que hablaban.

En medio de sus parloteos las palabras bastante hirientes no faltaron a pesar de que ellas mismas no podía catalogarla como tales. "¿Y qué es de su madre?" "Debe ser duro para ella" "pobre mujer" Cosas así iban y venían, iban y venían.

Hasta que de pronto un milagro hizo que se detuvieran, justo cuando Anzu estaba escuchando entre sueños difusamente lo que decían. Lo que había sucedido es que alguien tocó la puerta justo cuando pensaban que hoy no tendrían más trabajo.

Con su voz fina la joven ayudante le permitió pasar al visitante. La puerta se abrió y unos curiosos zapatos negros entraron. Quien ingresó tenía un aspecto un poco… ¿Llamativo? Ambas mujeres boquiabiertas vieron directamente al muchacho.

El carácter nervioso de la dama más adulta fue la de (por poco) pegar un grito tipo adolescente al tener al apuesto joven en frente de sí. Sin embargo su compañera le cubrió la boca justo a tiempo, sabía que la señora era un poco metiche, y no quería incomodar a uno de sus pacientes más frecuentes.

Pero quizá eso fue lo más sorprendente. Ese no era el mismo niño que normalmente aparecía todo golpeado por sus compañeros unas cuantas veces en el mes.

Con una media sonrisa el chico bajo un poco la cara aunque manteniendo los ojos arriba, como fabricando una especie de cara de "perrito", y les pregunto amablemente "-¿Puedo ver a mi amiga?-"

Ninguna de las dos podía creer que él tuviese ahora esa cara y esa voz… y del mismo modo no se pudieron resistir.

Él ahora tenía más aspecto de hombre sin dudarlo… pero un momento, ¿Acaso cuando lo vio hoy llegando tarde no estaba como siempre?

La joven de pelo negro se arregló el chaleco de su uniforme… y mirando desde atrás la espalda del alumno se le vino una pregunta muy rara a la mente… ese chico acaso, ¿Había crecido de un momento a otro?

* * *

En una maniobra bastante cuidadosa cerró la puerta por completo para asegurarse que pareciese accidental. Se quedó cerca para asegurarse que no saldría ninguna de las dos a decirle "deja la puerta entre abierta", admitiendo para sus adentros que eso sería una molestia.

Quizá era una escusa un poco cruel, pero mediante esta preocupación porfin encontró el momento para cerciorarse de su bien estar. Finalmente no recibió más noticia de interrupciones potenciales.

Sus pasos firmes sonaron por toda la habitación. En ese momento recordó que no le habían dicho en que número de cama estaba recostada. Al demonio… era un pensamiento un poco estúpido considerando que podía saber donde estaba de todos modos.

De golpe se paró, miró hacía un costado observando la cortina fijamente, a medida que se dibujaba una sonrisa de calma. Desde adelante se pudo ver su sombra acercarse mientras corría la cortina para terminar dentro y enfrente de su rostro descansando.

Sin decir nada sus frías manos invadieron las mejillas tibias de la muchacha. Le estaba robando ese calor que hacía que su cara siempre se viese rosa y viva. Si sus ojos violetas brillaban en la oscuridad mirando fijamente hacía la nada, era porque estaba pensativo en la incógnita sobre si estaba haciendo algo malo o no.

No podía entender cómo fue que llego a este punto donde se quebró su sentencia de silencio, y deseó que ella despertase para preguntarle como estaba. Fue un trago terriblemente amargo tener que haber dejado las cosas tan cercanas a un final abierto. Desapareció luego de ese evento desafortunado, teniendo desde ese entonces, que a rondar como un fantasma.

Pasado minutos quedó tan absorto que no notó, hasta que bajó la vista, que la chica se había puesto de costado sujetando entre ambas manos a la suya.

Como era de esperarse eso fue su pequeña alarma sobre dónde debía marcar el límite. Su fortaleza en un segundo de silencio y de estar paralizado decayeron en acercarse de apoco. Irónicamente sus intenciones quizá eran las de besarle, pero simplemente volvió a revelar su sonrisa agridulce y se detuvo teniendo como siguiente acción la de ponerse de pie y de espaldas.

Antes de salir miró hacía atrás sobre su hombro. Una especie de suspiro ahogado salio de su boca, no sabía como terminar la conversación que estaba teniendo con sigo mismo. Entendía que de nuevo todo había terminado en nada, y que al final sólo le importó ocultar ese lado humano que había surgido gracias a los sentimientos. Y esos eran los sentimientos que él escondía tras su repentina desaparición...

Esos eran los sentimientos que quería ocultarle… a pesar de que sabía que eran correspondidos.

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTOR_

Hola mundo! eweU

*se oculta la cara tras una sartén*

Ok ok, no me tiren tomates porfa XD, al menos saben que no me comió el kuko LOL. Ok ya en serio.

Este cap me costó horrores, pero estoy conforme como hace mucho tiempo no estaba, es largo, bastante interesante a mi gusto y con algo dulce al final ewe!

XD, no soy de agregar romance tan rápido, pero ya entenderán porque el cambio de estrategia, todo está directamente ligado al tipo de trama que tendrá el finc! Cofcof ok creo que ya hablé de más ewe.

Bueno, espero que estén tan conformes como yo con el capi ;3

Dejad review jente! Dejar review tiene muchos beneficios: no provoca artritis y es bueno para la articulación de los dedos(°w°)b

(y sobre todo para el corazoncito de la autora (~ewe)~)

LOL ok no XD

jaja perfecto, es todo por ahora mujeres. Un abrazo, y hasta pronto (?) :)


	3. El fondo del asunto

Her eyes

Capítulo II: El fondo del asunto

Pretendía salir de la enfermería montando de nuevo esa escenita de jovencito adorable. Tenía que relajar su rostro para sacarse esa expresión de preocupación. Admitía que esos problemas no merecían tanta disimulación de su parte (al menos para los ajenos), pero con ese par de mujeres metiches, no estaba de más tratar de ser precavido.

De nuevo se vio en ese pasillo caminando hacia la puerta. Cada vez se acercaba más a la salida, pero al escuchar un pequeño suspiro de la muchacha temió que estuviese intentando despertar. En un arranque sus pasos se agilizaron llegando mucho antes para lograr estirar el brazo hacía el picaporte.

Ni bien la punta de sus dedos lo tocó, simplemente por impulso se alejó de nuevo sintiendo como el mental estaba al rojo vivo. Sus labios se doblaron marcadamente hacía abajo en un gesto de enojo. "Mierda" susurró.

Miró la piel blanda de sus yemas quemadas.

Sólo moviendo los ojos visualizó hacía su costado izquierdo, le había llamado la atención sentir un diminuto viento fresco que apenas se filtraba por la ventana. Gracias a ello pudo crear un plan "b". De ser necesario, sacar a Anzu por allí sería una buena opción. Comenzó a calcular el tiempo que usaría a la vez que los posibles errores que podría tener. Le pintó la idea de tensar los músculos de la cara y mover el cuello. Toda atención de sus ojos fue para el lado contrario, queriendo vigilar el lugar donde estaba recostada la muchacha.Cómo última mediad se fijó en el final del pasillo, dónde había una segunda ventana considerablemente más grande que la primera.

Dirigiendo sus manos hacía el picaporte se preparó para un casi inevitable impacto de dolor. Pero sin controlar sus impulsos dio un salto hacia atrás reaccionando a una cosa negra que salió cual latigazo de la nada. Cuando pudo estabilizarse notó que efectivamente aquel hilo de humo negro salía del espacio donde se introducían las llaves.

Sin importar el nombre que tuviese, esa cosa tenía una actitud más similar a la de un depredador que a un "títere", y si eso era, efectivamente esa cosa tenía un propósito

* * *

Con un estruendoso golpe cerró la puerta a la vez que sonreía con satisfacción. Aunque él simplemente esta vagabundeando a los alrededores del colegio realmente no estaba en sus planes que por fin su objetivo se haya dignado en aparecer.

Se concentró en los rostros de las mujeres que se volvieron pálidos, a medida que el apropósito hacía que la temperatura del lugar subiese a su voluntad. No pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que esas simples mortales no podían hacer nada para mantener su propia integridad intacta… o al menos viva. -"Ocultándose entre los débiles"- Susurró confiando sin saber que de hecho una de ellas pudo escucharlo.

Impulsada por la histeria la mayor se levantó y atinó a defenderse tirándole las muestras de medicamentos que estaba revisando apenas segundos antes. Aunque la intención era que el frasco de vidrio lo hiriese de algún modo, este explotó en el aire antes de impactarle en el rostro.

Las píldoras quedaron flotando una milésima de segundo, después de eso aquel extraño entrecerró los ojos con cólera logrando que aquellas medicinas se derritieran y formasen en el piso un extraño charco de varios colores.

Cuando la más joven logró salir del trance abrió la boca pegando un grito irritante y agudo. De inmediato imitó a la otra tirándole con todo a aquel extraño. De cualquier forma todos esos objetos terminaban derretidos o del vamos no llegaban siquiera a alejarse mucho de ellas.

No paso ni medio segundo y para que el moreno perdiera la paciencia y notara lo estúpido de la escena. Dio unos cuantos pasos impulsando a ambas a arrinconarse contra la pared y abrazarse entre ellas buscando protección. Al levantar la mano las súplicas de piedad comenzaron, pero no fueron oídas, y algo así como un estruendo eléctrico revotó en el aire.

* * *

-"¿Que mierda está pasando allá afuera?"- Pensó el joven tricolor hacía sus adentros viéndose distraído por los constantes gritos del exterior. No pudo evitar sentir la impotencia de no encontrar modo de abrir esa puerta. Ese humo, que había tomado una suerte de serpiente formando anillos en el aire, lo obligaba a no poder poner todas sus fuerzas en una sola cosa. Por un lado todo el escenario morbosamente alterado sólo podía ser trabajo de "Aquel" hombre, que era su mayor preocupación. Pero por otro aunque lograse salir no tenía un modo de asegurar que esa cosa no lo atacaría si intentaba algo… o aún peor…

-Anzu- Susurró apretando sus puños y entrecerrando los ojos a la vez.

Al terminar de pronunciar ese nombre el muchacho tocio apenas recordando que ahora estaba en ese cuerpo humano. No importa cuanto usera y re-usera las habilidades que tenía, incluso él era vulnerable a ese venenoso humo negro.

El ambiente estaba denso. Toda esa paz que rodeaba a la vida cotidiana se estaba desvaneciendo para tomar forma de un escenario digno de cualquier pesadilla. Con el oxígeno escaso, la luz pobre y el piso que parecía cada vez más ese momento sólo podía pensar en una solución a corto plazo para salvar ese cuerpo y a esa muchacha. Atinó a cubrirse la boca y la nariz con el cuello de su chaqueta y cerró los ojos para que la idea que daba vueltas en su cerebro pudiese terminar de tomar alguna forma.

¡Sólo le quedaba intentarlo!

Gracias a que él mismo tenía un aspecto vulnerable pudo engañar al humo maligno para que bajase la guardia. Tensó los músculos de nueva cuenta y se lanzó a la carrera no sin antes mirar a la bestia con recelo. Fue tan rápido todo, que sólo pudo ver como se acercaba a la ventana cada vez más hasta por fin empujarla apenas para luego caer.

En un primer momento la frustración lo envolvió haciendo que golpeara el puño contra el piso –¡RAYOS!- Maldijo, pero luego subió los ojos y notó algo de luz sobre su cabeza. Por ese íntima diferencia de espacio que había conseguido abrir salió una buena cantidad de aire puro, a cuyo contacto el monstruo sufría aparentemente. Desde el suelo el joven sonrío a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir los efectos del veneno y del fuerte golpe por la caída.

Pero nada se desarrolló como se hubiese esperado. Casi como si el vil ser estuviese dotado con algún tipo de raciocinio, comenzó reaccionar violentamente intentando a toda costa evitar la entrada del aire. En la punta del engendro pareció formarse una cabeza de reptil que abrió la boca y le gruñó mostrando sus colmillos que chorreaban agua del mismo color.

El joven giro en el suelo y esquivó la mordida, luego se puso de pie quedando esta vez a las "espaldas" del su oponente. Los ojos del muchacho se achicaron sólo pudiendo distinguir la violenta caída de algo grande. Sólo atino a cubrirse la el rostro y cuerpo poniendo sus brazos en forma de "x".

Primero retrocedió dos o tres pasos con una inevitable sordera y aturdimiento. El mundo se movía para todos lados, y recuperó la capacidad de ver y oír correctamente pasado unos segundos. Bajo las manos y las exhibió frente de sí. En su ropa había algunas cortaduras que seguramente fueron hechas por algún objeto que salió volando. Entonces lo recordó, y miró sobre su hombro. No podía verla, pero si se concentraba aún oía con claridad su respiración. Eso lo hizo pensar que sólo a él se le estaba impidiendo respirar. Luego de ello por fin se centró de nuevo en el frente. Ese ruido fue producido por la caída del estante de libros que estaba allí para los alumnos que desearan leer mientras descansaban.

Allí pudo notar lo que en realidad la bestia quería lograr de lograr. Atrás del estante estaba la ventana ahora bloqueada, y delante de la misma la serpiente enrollada como si estuviese esperando a que él diese un realice un movimiento.

Fue imprudente… pero le fue inevitable clavar por última vez sus ojos en la dirección en dónde estaba Anzu. Era casi como si sus intenciones, lo quisiese o no, desde ese mismo segundo se hubiesen centrado en desviar todos los ataques lejos de ella. Finalmente al ver de nuevo la ventana bloqueada y todo polvo de los libros esparcirse, dijo con osadía:

-Sólo vienes por mí…- Y mediante eso volvió a impulsarse hacía un costado, siguiéndolo como un nuevo latigazo el ataque de su enemigo.

Pudo de sentir el puntiagudo dolor de uno de los colmillos hundiéndose en su mano izquierda. Apenas si fue capaz de esquivarlo. Apretó con fuerza la mano herida con la otra y cayó en una de sus rodillas. Cuando pudo recuperarse abrió los ojos siendo alarmado por que nuevamente el polvo se había levantado. No quería creerlo… pero las fauces del animal estaban atorados en la pared. De las mismas sobresalían restos de la camilla que había destruido junto con su respectiva cortina

Todo su ser se congeló.

-¡No puede ser!- Saltó gritando el cuerpo tambaleante del monstruo y entró a al pequeño cubículo de al lado prácticamente arrancando la cortina. Se paró justo al lado de la camilla de la castaña y con fuerza atinó a acomodarla para llevársela cargando.A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos… Él estaba peleando en una grandísima desventaja y ahora que el enemigo estaba tan cerca los riesgos se elevaron al máximo.

Estando a punto de cargarla sintió algo caliente en sus pies y bajó los extensiones hechas de humo le envolvieron los talones y jalaron hacía atrás provocando impactara la quijada contra el piso. Sólo se vio siendo alejado y elevado a la altura de la nueva cabeza de serpiente… que simplemente le había vuelto a salir.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe y vio lo malo de su circunstancia la desesperación se le calcó en las órbitas amatistas. Estrangulando a medida que lo agarraban aquellas cuerdas de humo lo tomaron por ambas piernas, por el pecho y finalmente por su cuello.

Usó sus manos tironeando de esa porquería para que liberar su garganta antes de que muriera por asfixia. Ya había poco y nada de aire de por sí en sus pulmones, y ahora sumando esto era un seguro de que moriría si no luchaba. Usaba con desesperación las piernas y los brazos por más envueltos que estuviesen, y hasta los dientes si podía. De fallar tantas veces en tan diminuto período de tiempo cocinaba dentro de si una rabia que le quemaba.

Lograba separarse un poco y tomaba aire, luego lo volvía a atrapar. Hasta llegando el punto que la bestia se extendió más y formó una suerte de mordaza. Ahora estaba tan atrapado que sólo podía hacer gemidos ahogados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ese cuerpo humano era débil…

Ese cuerpo humano era…

-Débil…-

Y cerró los ojos sin tolerar más.

* * *

Cuando los ruidos acallaron la victoria debería de ser segura.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar. Pero por algún motivo sus pies permanecieron pegados al piso.

El hombre moreno de largas y místicas vestiduras sintió una terrible inseguridad latiendo tras esa puerta. No era ni de lejos un sentimiento de terror… era más bien como una desagradable sorpresa, -Puede que él haya sobrepasado sus límites… de nuevo- Pensó arqueando una ceja.

Allí a su mente fue el recuerdo de los primeros indicios de que aquello que estuvo buscando había aparecido en algún lugar de esa misma ciudad. Como fotografías aparecieron las escenas de ese bravucón de nombre extraño tirado en el piso aclamando por piedad. O del mismo modo los recuerdos de ese mal viviente ladrón que juraba que su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

-¿Cómo es que ahora no pasó nada de eso?- No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Se recostó contra las paredes y se llevó la mano a la quijada haciendo un gesto muy pensativo. Por algún motivo lo que estaba pensando lo llevo a sin prisas dedicarle una mirada seca a los cuerpos de las mujeres. Ellas eran sus muñecas sin cerebro... estaban vivas pero eran incapaces de ser "libres".Cuando pasó eso mismo con el chico de cabello extraño, con la joven cuya habitación mental estaba cubierta de espejos... Realmente Yami Yugi no podía caber dentro de sí de tanta ira.

Admitía que al verlas directamente algún rincón de su alma le decía que había pecado… pero mediante eso fue capaz de preguntarse algo clave: Con la misma intensidad que deseaba salvar a los amigos del pequeño Yugi ¿Por qué no deseó salvar a estas mujeres?, ¿Por qué no peleó con toda la violencia y el ingenio que estaba dispuesto a usar normalmente? ¿Acaso el valoraba la vida de unos sobre la de otros?.

Frente a esa sola idea se le cerró la garganta. Después de todo el otro Yugi quizá sólo estaba atendiendo sus propios e irreverentes deseos. Frunciendo el entrecejo e hizo un chasquido frustrado por ser incapaz de entender tan contradictoria actitud.

Primero pensó que quizá el espíritu del rompecabezas no era más que uno de los muchos fantasmas que por mala suerte quedaban atrapados en algún objeto… y que vagaban en torno al mismo, algunos haciendo el mal y otros siendo pronto notó algo distinto en este caso… No sólo el nivel de poder era más alto… sino que allí parecía esconderse la extraña capacidad de desarrollar _afecto._

Desde el primer momento en el que observo con gran compasión las obras de ese espíritu oscuro… pudo sentir un gran sadismo como firma en cada víctima que se cobraba. Aunque eso fue disminuyendo a medida que el tiempo se iba... Sus trabajos se fueron volviendo menos crueles, casi como si un haz de humanidad lo hubiese obligado a pensar en el martirio que le hacía pasar a las otras personas.

Entonces era aún peor… Pues su enemigo estaba _en _constante mutación_._

Le fue aterrador pensar que ganarle no era lo suficientemente bueno. Ya tenía esta batalla en su bolsillo, ¿Pero eso que le garantizaba? Incluso aunque esté tras esa puerta sin poder defenderse por el momento ¿Sabía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no huiría a la primera oportunidad?

Eso era malo. ¡¿Quién acabaría con esto si no era él mismo?! Él, quien era guardián y encargado de proteger a los siete ítems del milenio. Él, que mayores conocimientos poseía de todos. Y por ende sabía su historia tan bien como la de sí mismo, y conocía los más profundos detalles de su historia… O al menos de seis de ellos.

Sus dedos se le fueron a las sienes frotándoselas con quebranto... ¿Por qué ese demonio con cara de niño justamente fue a parar en el más complicado de los siete items? No podía dejarle ganar, era su deber recuperar el ítem que estuvo en manos solamente de los reyes de su tierra. Era su deber y lo cumpliría.

Aunque si lo pensaba con lentitud… quizá ese no era el modo de hacerlo…

* * *

¿Acaso sus sueños se estaban volviendo más turbulentos cada noche?... ¿Cómo podía ser posible que todo a su alrededor estuviese roto tan violentamente sino escuchó un solo ruido?

-Que extraño~-

Su cuerpo y postura parecían dignos de una pintura, pero no era el momento ni lugar para verse dulce, aunque no tenía modo de saberlo.

Abrió los ojos sin prisas acostumbrándose parcialmente a la luz tan pobre. Giró la cabeza sin entender nada. Primero notó su cama rodeada por una especie de burbuja azul que la mantenía alejada de ese caótico exterior. Estiró los dedos de los pies, de las manos, y volvió a recostarse. Pero antes de dejarse dormir de nuevo por algún motivo abrió los ojos y decidió sentarse.

-"Mírame"- alguien le susurró.

Entendiendo que la voz venía desde arriba apunto sus pupilas hacía el mismo lugar, y allí los vio. Eran ojos, de sus costados salía sangre y parecían adoloridos. Estaban bordeados por sensuales y largas pestañas negras… y su color era tan extraño y hermoso a la vez.

Los miro como sin poder distinguir si estaban allí o no realmente, los miró fuerte como tratando de palparlos así. Obviamente fue inútil, pero de algún modo se conformó con la sola belleza de los mismos.

Las pupilas rodeadas de sangre observaban como evidentemente en la mente de Anzu esto no era real... Entonces el verlo allí para ella no era más que una escena de un sueño fugaz. Su aspecto tan similar al de una muñeca cuando estaba dormida, y la actitud en ese mismo estado que la hacía relucir una faceta que rayaba en la inocencia… ¿Cómo podía odiarla? A pesar de no poder hacer nada por él ¿Qué le daba derecho a odiarla? Si todo era culpa de si mismo...

Haberse desmayado y despertado sólo para estar colgando tan patéticamente probablemente fue una intención de tortura. No obstante al mostrarle que estaba perfectamente a salvo fue como ponerlo frente a frente con la mismísima sensación de alivio. Un último gemido de dolor salió de su boca con un hilo de sangre.

El violento abrazo de humo cayó como un golpe que lo obligó a despertar de su fantasía. Ese ataque parecía tener también un arma contra su integridad, pero a decir verdad ¿Era razonable pensar que ese monstruo lo había puesto allí apropósito?... Todos sus músculos doloridos al extremo, con el aire que apenas entraba, y con su boca ahora libre, con la que apenas si le dijo que lo mirara. Su aspecto era tan lamentable, en vez de parecer preso parecía que esa cosa que estaban sujetando al borde de caer.

El ser herido frente a quien quería proteger era desde lejos_ la cosa más humillante que podían hacerle._

Por el cuarto rebotaron los alaridos de dolor incesantes. Al tricolor lo que no le quedaba de fuerza lo compensativa en ira, hasta que algo pareció cambiar en el paisaje. Cuando ya ni aire para gritar le quedó, su cabeza calló hacía el frente. Pero en el trayecto pudo ver algo rosa. Usando sólo los ojos miró hacía aquello, inexplicablemente los dedos de la muchacha se estiraban hacía él intentando tocarlo sin resultado. Presionaba sus yemas contra algo transparente que limitaba su deseo a quedarse en un simple intento.

Después de todo sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión que era un sueño. Quizá buscando dormirse para "despertar" Anzu sacó la mano y se quedó mirándole un instante más hasta que se recostó de apoco y no tardó en volver a dormir. Y justo a tiempo.

El con algo de esfuerzo logró tocar con la punta del pie el suelo, y apoyó ambos viéndose aún envuelto en la trampa. Todo el tiempo la serpiente gruño intensamente intentando provocarle temor y dolor, pero ni así la postura del varón sufrió siquiera el más mínimo cambio.

Sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar tener un aspecto maltrecho y conmovido, los ojos del muchacho se volvieron rojos como su propia sangre. Con esa actitud de pretender salvarle por un lado salvaguardo la esperanza de salir de allí con vida... Pero también ancló un deseo que quiso negar y eliminar incontables veces. Salvaría ese cuerpo y a esa chica, pero no podía salvarse de que su mente se _quebrara.__  
_

Los sonidos se bloquearon, los ojos del chico se ocultaron tras una amplia sombra…

En el cuarto del otro lado el moreno parecía haber tomado una decisión de último minuto y estaba revisando los expedientes de los alumnos… parecía interesado en algunos en particular, pero su cara no demostraba más que la misma frustración por averiguar qué había detrás de esa novedosa empatía que el otro Yugi tenía por unos y no por otros.

¿Podía ser algo personal?

Los papeles volaron por los aires en una enorme explosión. El moreno inesperadamente terminó en el piso apretando sus pupilas y preso de la sorpresa.

Finalmente, contra toda expectativa, apareció. El muchacho estaba manchado con su propia sangre, y también con un líquido negro y viscoso. Al bajar la vista el místico hombre notó que sus pasos dejaban huellas con el mismo líquido. Apenas enfocándose más hacía la imagen de su mascota derritiéndose provocaba el crecer de su mala corazonada.

Primero sólo hubo un intenso contacto visual, pero sus posiciones e intenciones era de por más distintas. La mirada del moreno se volvió en una prudencia resignada, mientras que por otro lado el joven sólo aclamaba un incesante odio.

El tricolor levanto la mano que había sido perforada con uno de los colmillos… lo miró sonriente y luego vio su herida para lamerla unas cuantas veces.

-No tienes idea de cuanto duele- le susurró opacando su enojo y camino hacía el otro hasta quedar a más o menos un metro de distancia- Sólo dime a que viniste…-

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR

*Se tira en el suelo exhausta* okey son… las una y media a.m ._.

Kukuku, Hola mis amados! Ewe… *como siempre pone una sartén en frente de si y se protege de los tomatazos* yo también los amo eweb

Okey okey… no quieren saber la santa razón por la cual actualizó los fincs tres veces al año XD, pero bueno ya saben que es lento pero seguro .w.b

Neeee ya que, la verdad es que quería hacer un cap con acción y algo de gore, y bueno salió esto .3. … no es gore pero a la próxima le pondré a atem un monstruo que esté hecho de carne y no de humo y así lo habrá XD

Neeeee…la verdad en el estado de semi-coma-cuatro en el que estoy difícilmente pueda ser objetiva aunque lea y re-lea el cap, así que mejor dejo que ustedes den su opinión :3

Hace mucho que no hago esto así que... A responder algunos coments! :3

**Antoinette Gray**: Mil gracias por tu comentario! Jajaja gracias :), la verdad es que es uno de los millones de proyectos que tengo de esta pareja... pero bueno este tuvo la suerte de salir a la luz xD!

**HimeVampireChan**: ./. ... Pero que epic fail de mi parte! Dx... neee gracias Hime, realmente siéndote franca nunca supe como era el modo correcto de escribirlo hasta ahora eweU... seeee que tontería no? .w. Pues con respecto a la ubicación en realidad no es ninguna en específico. Te explico, a lo largo del finc utilizaré muchas cosas del anime, y se irá desarrollando del mismo modo, sólo que como lo hace en el manga. En pocas palabras algo así como desde shandow game hasta la última temporada :3... pero eso aún lo tengo muuuy en el horno, por ahora sólo tengo pensado los caps del finc hasta ciudad batallas, pero ya que ewe, si voy a basarme en el manga no puedo dejarlo por la mitad xD.

**Tarrant Hightopp: **XD, gracias por tus comentarios tan amables, siempre intento ponerle la mayor emoción posible a los caps :3

**Guest: **Neee... lamentablemente no hay un tiempo real para las publicaciones eweU lo siento uwu... Ya que gracias por tu apoyo y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! :3333

**Ryuketsu no Hana: ***abrazo mortalmortaloso invertido* sadqasdasdqqn EWE... muajajajajjajjjajaj, mi trolleador cerebro lo ha hecho una vez más... nomás mira ¡UN CAP NUEVO ANTES DEL 2014! XDDDD kukukuku gracias por el apoyo cariño :3

PD: También te estaré acosando por las contis de tus fincs! EWE

**Annimo:** Gracias por el apoyo,¡Espero que el cap haya cumplido con tus expectativas! :3

** :** Gracias por el apoyo y sorry por la tardanza xD, nwnb

** Maga Valkyria: **OMG! Gracias elys! x3...Seeee... cada vez mi lado yami irá surgiendo kukuku eweb**  
**

Bien, ahora si me voy y los dejo proseguir con sus lindas vidas eweb... Sólo les daré un miniminimini-spoiler... y es que tengo planeado que el próximo cap lleve como nombre "trato", ¿Porque? muajajajaj no se los voy a decir eweb

Hasta la próxima, enjoy! :D


End file.
